Fate
by Oreata
Summary: Kate and Sawyer's unknown connection is discovered when they notice they have the same tattoo. (Skate)
1. Default Chapter

This will be a short...posted in a few pieces...lol

Kate glanced over at Sawyer, whom was sitting on the beach reading a book. Ever since the two of them met, she couldn't help but think that he seemed somewhat familiar to her, and now that she knew that Sawyer wasn't his real name she thought so even more.

Flashback:

5 year old Kate blinked her green eyes as she sat in the corner of her kindergarten classroom, it was only the first week of school and she already hated it. No one there liked her, maybe it was because Mommy and Daddy aren't as rich as the other parents she thought. She was the first girl out of six kids, and her grandparents insisted that young girls needed the best education. So Nana and Papa were paying for her to go to what her older brothers affectionately called "Prep school." Not only did no one like her, but the uniforms she had to wear were itchy, and it was a dress with a collared shirt, she hated both with a passion, not to mention the plaid, sweater vest, the tie and ugly color of it.  
From where she quietly sat swinging her legs she saw someone come into the classroom, she had never seen him before. The teacher was showing him an empty cubby for him to use and helping him put his stuff inside it. Cocking her head to the side she continued to watch him until he saw her and smiled and waved. Kate smiled and waved back as he came over to her.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Hello." She said with a toothy grin, someone was talking to her!  
"Why are you sitting all by yourself?" Kate frowned and shrugged,  
"The girls don't like me because I wanted to play basket ball, and the boys won't let me play with them because trucks and stuff are for boys." This made the boy frown to.  
"That's dumb…you can play with me…They'll have to let you play if you're with another boy, they can't not let me play."  
"Really?" Kate asked in excitement, the boy nodded.  
"Come on" Kate hopped off her chair, and the boy took her hand and started to swing it as they walked.  
"Hey what's your name?" Kate asked curiously.  
"I'm James, what's yours?"  
"I'm Kate!" She said happy to be at school for the first time since it started.

End flashback.

Kate frowned, she was sure it was him…so why didn't he remember her? Maybe he does, she thought, last time we saw each other didn't go so well. Little did she know, Sawyer was thinking of that exact time, right at that moment.

Well that's it for now, tell me what you think Yeah...I know its short...lol but I want to post it in a few parts alright?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you all, thanks for the reviews...i love you for it...lol okay here is the next part...

Kate frowned, she was sure it was him…so why didn't he remember her? Maybe he does, she thought, last time we saw each other didn't go so well. Little did she know, Sawyer was thinking of that exact time, right at that moment.

Flashback:

James nervously wiped his hands on his jeans as he waited for Kate to arrive. It had been 6 years since they had last seen each other, no doubt a lot would have changed in that time, after all they were 8 when they last saw each other, now they were 14. She could be fat, he shuddered at that thought. At first he didn't recognize her, but when she grinned he knew it was her. He stood up, and tapped her on the shoulder; she turned around and looked at him. For a moment they just looked at each other, in an awkward silence.  
"You look different." He finally said.  
"You have an accent." Was the reply he got. They spent the afternoon together, just talking about the things that had happened in the last few years. Neither of them dared to speak of why James had left. When the day was almost over, they found themselves standing outside a tattoo paler.  
"Wanna go in" James asked.  
"Why?"  
"To get something to remember each other by." Kate smiled nervously,  
"Will you hold my hand?" She asked sheepishly.  
"Only if you hold mine."  
"It's a deal." Grasping each others hand they went into the parler, "So what do you want to get?" She asked a few moments later In the end they decided on the Chinese symbol for "fate."

"How's your shoulder?" James asked later.  
"It's alright…how's your arm?" She asked in return. "I love my tattoo, and yours of course." She smiled. It was dark was they walked outside, "You going home tomorrow?"  
"Well…home isn't really how I'd express it…but yeah…"  
"I'm sorry…Hey James? D-do you know what happened? With your mom and dad?" Kate saw him immediately stiffen up and regretted bringing it up. "You never told me what happened…"  
"It was nothing."  
"It was something, you can't say it's nothing after what happened."  
"Look, Kate, we haven't seen each other in 6 years, and you expect me to talk to you about this. You shouldn't even be bringing it up." He spat, rage springing through his voice. Kate opened her mouth but he cut her off, "Never mind leaving tomorrow, I'm leaving ahead of time." With that he walked away. Kate frowned, reaching back to her shoulder where the new tattoo was. Fate huh, she thought as she watched him drag himself away from her. 

End flashback

Sawyer let out a sigh, he had to find out if it was really her, so hastily he stood up.  
"Hey freckles." He grinned, breaking her away from his day dream. She glanced at him while he sat down.  
"Hi" She replied with a smile.  
"I got something to show yeah." He grinned cockily.   
"oh yeah?" He nodded and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt so she could see the tattoo. She looked at it, and he tried to read her face.  
"It's Chinese." He prompted. "Mean's fate." She looked at him quizzically. "Alright, I'm leaving." He started to get up sulkily. Guess it wasn't his Kate after all.  
"Sawyer, wait." She said cracking a grin. "I got something to show you." It's her! He though excitedly when the reached back and pulled her black curls off her shoulders, then pushed her shirt off her shoulder so he could see the tattoo. "Fate huh? Guess we were right to choose it."  
"I'm sorry for being such an ass."   
"What?"  
"Back when we were 14, well, you were 13, but…I shouldn't of left like that."  
"I should've brought it up." She pointed out.  
"You had a right to ask, after what you saw."  
"It makes sense after reading your letter."  
"Yeah well, I'm still sorry for being a jerk."

It's a little longer then the last one:-D please review, i live off it!


End file.
